You're Worth The Fight
by GamerGirl929
Summary: Set a little while after the Grenna split, what happens when a girl insults Greer at school? What will Brenna do about it? Not the best summary, please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: This story is set a little while after the Grenna split, and in this story, April hasn't started her chemo yet, so she's still at home. Alright. Enjoy. :) **

I moved down the school hallway towards my History class, a pang of sadness rattles through me as I step into the class and sit down in my empty seat. I lean back in my seat and the person my heart can't take seeing moves through the doors… Greer moves to her seat and sits down, her eyes never traveling to meet mine.

I bite my lip softly and stare down at the desk as the class starts and the teacher lectures on. I find my eyes traveling to her occasionally, wishing she would turn around so I could meet her beautiful eyes, but she doesn't.

This is all my fault… If only I had just… Left Natalie Ortiz alone, we wouldn't have snuck away from the Eco Club in Florida, we wouldn't have got in trouble, and Greer's parents… Wouldn't have torn us apart.

I can feel the sadness building up inside, as the bell rings, I stand quickly, and move passed everyone and out of the classroom.

I make my way down the hallway, I glance up to see Ford and her new friend walking down the hall together. Ford glances up and smirks before leaning over to the unknown girl and whispering something and they both look my way she laughing. I grit my teeth and move slowly passed them. I stop at my locker and lean my head against it, I can feel tears threatening to leave my eyes, I open my locker quickly and grab the book I need, closing the locker door loudly.

A few tears escape my eyes and slide down my cheek as I turn around to see Greer moving towards me, she stops in her tracks and stares my way, an obvious look of concern on her face. I sniff softly and wipe the tear from my cheek, slowly shaking my head as hurry and make my way to my next class.

The last class goes by painfully slow, as I stare at the clock, silently praying it would go faster, it of course doesn't. I can't get Greer off my mind, even as the bell rings, and I stand to make my way out of class, she's all I can think about. I move back to my locker to get my bag, I hear a voice behind me.

"So Brenna, you lost your lover and your best friend, what's it feel like to be all alone…? In a school where no one wants you?" I turn around to see Ford standing behind me, a smirk plastered on her face, the girl from earlier is standing by her side. I shake my head slowly closing my locker, "I'm going home, I don't have time for this." I turn to leave, but the unknown girl's voice stops me dead in my tracks.

"It must be hard… Watching the girl you love treat you like you don't matter…" I stop and glance up to see Greer watching us intently, as I swallow hard, as Ford speaks loudly, "speak of the devil."

Our eyes meet for the second time today, I slowly cast my eyes to the floor as the girl continues once more.

"She's a pathetic dyke I don't know why you'd want to be with her anyway…" I slowly raise my head and clench my fists tightly, my eyes lock with Greer's, I can see the pain in her eyes, and all my senses go out the window. I flip around quickly and before I know it I'm sending my fist forwards, as it collides with her face.

She recoils slamming her fist into my lip she quickly sends another jab my way that slams into my eye. The metallic taste on my lips only spurs me on as I pull back and slam my fist into her once again. She stumbles back and sends another punch to my already busted lip, I take another swing her way as a few teachers hurry down the hallway, "break it up now! To the office IMMEDIATELY!" The teachers voice booms through the hallways.

I swallow hard as the History teacher steps towards me, a frown on her face as she examines the damage.

"Let's get you to the nurse's office…" She whispers softly, taking my bag, as we turn around to move towards the nurse's office. I turn to see Greer staring my way, her eyes go wide as they dart around my features. I can feel blood running down my chin as we move towards the nurse's office, the group watching us until we're out of sight.

We enter the nurse's office and the teacher has me sit down on the bed in the back, while the nurse moves over to check on my mouth.

"Your lip's busted pretty good, also your hand, and you'll probably have a black eye by tomorrow." She whispers softly as I stare down at the floor.

"Let me get something to clean you up…" She whispers moving away from me towards a cabinet in the back.

"Brenna, you're not usually the type to pick fights, what happened…?" She asks quietly, as my eyes travel up from the floor.

"They were… They started it…" I whispered softly as she frowns with a soft sigh as the nurse moves back towards us, a wet wash cloth in hand and an ice pack in the other hand. She gently presses the rag to my lip, "hold that there, and keep this on your hand." She smiles as I slowly nod.

"Ms. Carver, if you don't tell me what happened I can't help you…" The History teacher whispers softly, as I take a deep breath, the door opens and the headmaster walks in, she examines me curiously.

"Ms. Carver, it was brought to my attention that you were involved in a fight earlier, and by your state I can see it's true. I talked to the other girl involved already, do you have anything you'd want to add…?" She sits down in the chair next to the History teacher's.

"She was just bullying me, she said… Something hurtful about another student, I guess I just snapped…" I whisper softly, as the headmaster nods.

"I believe you Ms. Carver, but sadly you were the one who started the fight, I'm gonna have to suspend you until next Monday… I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do, I took the liberty of calling your mother and updating her on the situation." The headmaster stands slowly, she walks over to me with a small frown, and gently places her hand on my shoulder.

"Just use this time to get better…" She moves out of the nurse's office, leaving the nurse, me and the History teacher.

"You can head home now if you'd like Brenna, you're okay to drive home right? How's your eye?" The nurse asks as she examines it closely, I slowly nod.

"I should be fine…" I whisper softly as the nurse slowly nods, "when you get home, get some ice on it, and keep it on your hand too okay?You're going to be feeling this in the morning." The nurse says as I slip off the table. The History teacher slowly stands up and steps towards me.

"Brenna, I know you were just protecting that other student… Don't beat yourself up about this okay…?" She smiles and I slowly nod as she hands me my bag. I take a deep breath and make my way out of the nurse's office and out of the school.

I slowly make my way to the car, and toss my bags in before slipping in the driver's seat and making my way home. I slowly pull next to the apartment and make my way out of the car and into the house. I shut the door softly, hoping to sneak passed mom, but as I turn around I see her standing behind me, her arms crossed with April by her side.

"God Brenna, you look awful…" April mutters as she moves forwards.

"What happened Brenna? I get a call from the headmaster telling me you've be in a fight! Tell me what happened, you never pick fights, why now?" She says raising her voice slightly as I take a deep breath.

"This girl and Ford have made it their goal to pick on me every day…" We make our way into the kitchen, April sits next to me, while mom moves around to stand on the other side of the counter, facing me.

"Today they…" I pause as I shake my head slowly, "they said something hurtful about Greer…" I pause staring down at the counter.

"And I just snapped…" I shake my head slowly, standing up.

"I'm gonna go to my room… Is that okay…?" I turn to my mother and she moves around the counter.

"Brenna… I know how hard losing Greer has been… I'm sorry, you can go, just use this week to take it easy…" She smiles giving me a small hug. I grab an ice pack from the freezer, and a damp rag from the sink. I make my way up the stairs, slipping into my room and closing the door behind me.

I toss my bag on the chair in the corner, and slip out of my school uniform and slip into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I fall back onto the bed laying the ice pack on my eye, and the wet rag on my lip, I lay the last bag on my hand.

A soft knock on the door makes me groan softly, "come in…" The door is opened slowly as my mother walks in carrying our first aid kit.

"Alright, let me take a look at you." She smiles sitting down on the bed next to me. I sit up frowning slightly, as she wets a cotton ball with peroxide, and dabs my lip gently.

"She must've said something pretty bad for you to hit her…" She whispers quietly as I close my eyes with a nod.

"Let me see your hand…" I slide my hand over to her, as she wets another cotton ball and dabs it gently, before wrapping it tightly in a bandage.

"Keep the ice pack on your hand, and your eye. Your lip should be done bleeding, just take it easy today…" She smiles before grabbing the first aid kit. She glances back my way, "if you want to talk about it I'm here for you, and so is April." She smiles as I nod and she moves out the door pulling it shut behind her.

I lay back in bed just staring at the ceiling… Another soft knock on the door and the door is pushed open. April closes the door behind her and sits down on the edge of my bed.

"Do you wanna talk about it…? It'll make you feel better." April whispers as sit up slowly with a nod.

"Ford… And this girl she hangs around with was saying bad things about me… Then they started talking about Greer… The other girl called her… A dyke…" April's mouth drops open as I tighten my fists and clench my teeth tightly.

"I glance up and saw Greer, she looked, so upset, and I just… Lost it." I glance down at the bandage on my hand, noting the blood still coming from my knuckles.

"I understand why you hit her now…" April whispers softly as I lay back on my pillow.

"You really care about her… Don't you…?" April whispers my eyes slowly travel up to hers.

"I care about her more than anything in the world…" I whisper softly, as I can feel tears threatening to leave my eyes.

"Oh Brenna…" April whispers softly pulling me into a hug, she pats my back gently, and leans back slowly.

"Brenna, it's all going to be okay… Get some rest okay? You've had a long day…" April smiles before moving out the door and closing it slowly behind her.

I lay back staring up at my ceiling. I glance down at the floor and bend down bringing my laptop up to lay on my stomach. I go to my media player and let the music pour through the speakers quietly.

I let the music feel my ears, hoping it will carry away my troubles… We all know that isn't the case. I close my eyes, I wonder what Greer's doing… I hope she's okay…

I can feel my body slowly becoming weaker, and weaker. I open my eyes slowly and lay the two ice packs onto the table next to my bed. I turn on my side, as my eye lids become heavier and before I know it, I'm fast asleep.

Sometime later, I open my eyes slowly with a grunt, as I sit up glancing around my room, wiping my eyes. The birds are going crazy outside I lean over and glance at my alarm clock, 11:45 AM. I quirk my eyebrows up, I guess I was even more tired than I thought I was. I yawn loudly, stretching as I slowly stand and make my way into the bathroom.

I pass through the door and am greeted by the mirror, and the large shiner that covered my right eye. My mouth drops open as I stare at my busted lip, and my black eye. I sigh deeply shaking my head slowly.

I turn around and slip into the shower quickly, which takes no time at all, I get dressed quickly, slipping into a pair of black sweats, and a random shirt I grabbed from my dresser. I make my way slowly down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I walk over to the fridge, and read the note taped there.

"April and I are at work, be back later tonight… There's breakfast in the fridge.—Love, Mom." I read the note softly under my breath as I take a step back from the refrigerator, I'm not that hungry after all.

I grab one of the ice packs from the freezer. I sit back on the couch and slip on the TV. I flip through the channels, and stop on some random channel, ABC Family I think… A TV movie comes on at 12:15.

I lean back on the couch, and watch the movie intently, at least I'll be able to see all of it. I wince softly as I bring the ice back up to my sore eye. The TV movie starts, it's called "Sydney White" it's about a girl who wants to join a sorority because her mother was in one, but she realizes that she doesn't need to join the sorority she just needs to be herself.

The movie plays on for a little under two hours, I lay back as another TV movie plays on the screen. I grimace slightly, as my eye throbs under the ice pack. I sigh softly, wishing my eye would just stop hurting.

The random TV movie that I don't know the title of rolls on, I hear a soft knock on the front door, I slip the ice pack off my eye and sit it on the table glancing at the clock on TV, 3:53 PM. Where did the time go? I slowly push myself off the couch, as there's another soft knock on the door, "I'm coming…" I call out as I move towards the door, I grip the handle and pull the door open, I stop dead in my tracks when I see who's standing behind the door… Greer.

**Alright, this was a little prompt I came up with myself. ;) I hope you guys enjoy this will be a multi chapter fic, around maybe 3 chapters. :) Tell me what you think, and I promise it has a happy ending. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

I blink rapidly at the girl standing in my doorway, I swallow hard as I watch her examine my features, an obvious look of concern washes over, she watches me for a moment before biting her lip.

"Can I… Can I come in…?" She asks softly as I slowly nod and step to the side so she can pass through the doorway. I shut the door and turn back around to face her.

"I uhhhh, brought you your homework…" She gives me a soft smile, she sighs softly, "do you want to talk…?" She whispers softly I watch her curiously, as she stands, rooted in place her hands knitted tightly together her eyes cast down to the floor.

"Do you…?" I ask quietly, as I silently wait for her response.

"Yeah… I do." She whispers her eyes finally rising to meet mine, her eyes that are usually shining as bright as her smile, aren't shinning at all… I can feel her pain, her sadness just staring into those eyes.

"Let's go in the living room…" I whisper quietly as Greer follows me into the living room, and we both sit down on the couch. I turn off the TV as Greer sits down, a thick blanket of silence covers the room, I feel as though Greer can hear my heart pounding in my chest… And finally she breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry… You got hurt… Because of me…" She whispers softly, I turn her way quickly, opening my mouth to protest, but I quickly snap it shut.

She bites her lip as she slowly turns, and slips her hand onto my face. She gently traces my bruised eye, a small frown on her face.

"Why'd you hit her…?" She whispers quietly, as I lean into her touch.

"I wasn't gonna let her get away with treating you like that… Just because…" I pause staring at the girl in front of me, "Just because your parents split us up, doesn't mean I stopped caring about you…" I whisper softly, as she drags her hand down, so her thumb can run across my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry… I'm just so sorry… About everything…" She whispers softly as the tears slowly slide down her cheeks. I reach my hand up and quickly wipe her tears away. She gently grabs my wrist, her eyes racking over the bandage wrapped tightly around my hand. She pulls my hand gently forward and gently presses a kiss to it.

I close my eyes, relishing the feeling of her lips against my skin. I slowly open my eyes, to see Greer studying my features.

"Just look at you…" She whispers softly, a smile slips onto her lips as she shakes her head slowly.

"What am I gonna do with you?" As she drags her thumb across my cheek slowly. Her smile slowly changes to a frown, "I just wish you wouldn't have gotten hurt… Because of me…" She whispers softly, I take a deep breath, a smile slips onto my lips.

"Well… I wasn't gonna let her talk to my girlfriend like that…" I whisper softly, but automatically freeze, at the words that just tumbled from my mouth. My face turns crimson as Greer's hand slides off it, I quickly turn away.

"I uhhhh… I didn't… Uhhh… S-sorry…" I stammer softly, and stare down at my hands.

Greer sighs softly, her hand sliding under my chin, gently raises my head so our eyes can meet.

"Girlfriend huh…?" Greer whispers softly, I shut my eyes as a hard blush comes to my cheeks. I swallow hard, keeping my eyes shut, afraid of what I might see if I open them. My eyes snap open when I feel her lips press softly against mine. I open my eyes just in time to see the sparkle in her eyes just before they flutter shut, my heart races as her hand slowly caresses my cheek.

She gently takes my bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it gently, I whimper softly, as Greer places one more gentle kiss to my lips and slowly leans back.

I swallow hard before slowly opening my eyes, I'm met by a large toothy grin, and a pair of adoring eyes staring into mine.

"I like the sound of that…" She whispers softly, her hand moves back to my cheek, her eyes dart around my face.

"You want to…." I pause and take a deep breath, "you want to be my girlfriend…? But what about… What your parents said… What if they're—"Greer cuts me off by leaning forward and pressing another soft kiss to my lips.

"Brenna Carver, you look at me now…" She commands softly, as I open my eyes to peer into hers.

"Don't you listen to a word those people say… They're wrong… You're perfect, and beautiful just the way you are…" She whispers softly, her eyes dart slowly around my face.

I slide my hand up, covering the hand on my face.

"You fought for me…" She whispers softly, a smile stretches across my face, "yeah I did… And I'll continue to do so… Because you mean the world to me… And nothing… Not even your parents can tear us apart." I whisper softly, with a deep sigh.

"I just hope… Your parents don't find out…" I whisper softly, and Greer leans forwards, her lips an inch from mine.

"Well… We'll just have to be sneaky… Won't we?" I feel a smile slip onto my features, as she leans forwards closing the distance between us.

Sneaking around…? Could be fun.

**HELLO! Sorry this took a bit to update, just wasn't sure where I wanted to take the story. I hope you guys like it! :) Please, tell me what you think! Your reviews are appreciated! :)**


End file.
